


【金剑】危险行径

by siyusiyusi



Category: Arturia - Fandom, Gilgamesh (Group TAC Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyusiyusi/pseuds/siyusiyusi
Summary: 性转正太lily x 娘闪的车（女性主导），教坏小朋友的娘闪。Ps：Lily（男）→阿尔托利斯·潘德拉贡有私设，严重ooc请自行避雷如果以后还想写的话就把剧情补上，大概......吧。
Relationships: Gilgamesh/Arturia
Comments: 2





	【金剑】危险行径

00.厕间

阿尔托利斯·潘德拉贡现在正面临着人生最大的考验之一，他从小接受的道德教育与身体的快感正背道而驰。下腹传来的热感与女人手指的柔软让他涨红了脸，在保守主义的人眼里，这种不寻常的快感无非是恶魔的化身，他如此想到，环绕住下身的东西是邪恶的羊皮草书，「哈......嗯......」

「何必忍着呢，阿尔？」

恶魔在低吟着，他极为艰难的睁开氤氲水汽的绿色眼瞳看着半跪在身下的女人。也许说她是恶魔也毫不为过，阿尔托利斯咽下了喉口即将溜跑出来的令人羞愧的呻吟声，手指也紧紧攥着白色的校服衬衫。

吉尔伽美什饶有兴趣的盯着阿尔托利斯的眼睛，手里的物什又大了些，她知道这意味着什么。可并非如男孩所想的那般，这个恶魔坏心地放缓了滑动的速度，她甚至恬不知耻的吐出半截舌头来——阿尔托利斯的呼吸突然变得更重了些，他似乎闻到了那舌头上明显的挑逗，泛着水光的舌头挑衅一般朝器物的顶端轻点下去。

「......呃！」阿尔托利斯感觉到口腔里的唾液正在变多，那股挠痒痒似的感觉几乎要把他折磨到发疯。若是自己的父亲尤瑟知道他在神圣的校园里做些什么，男孩心中的罪恶感因为这一瞬间的想法而迅速倍增，那他一定会被赶出家门——

他想让吉尔伽美什的动作变得快一些，想以此来抚平蔓延在这个小隔间内的热气。吉尔伽美什一定是在等自己开口，他的手指又蜷缩的更紧了些，喉咙也断断续续压出的难耐的长音。

今天的午餐有些什么来着？阿尔托利斯试图分散那集中在下腹的注意力，但当他的脑子里浮现出熏香肠时，吉尔伽美什像是为了惩罚他的分心一般用涂抹了艳红色唇膏的嘴裹住了器物的前端。

与手指的触感不同，他忽的屏住了呼吸，口腔的柔软湿热极大刺激了他，几乎要结束这罪恶的时间的瞬间被女人用食指堵住了宣泄欲望的出口。阿尔托利斯的身体开始颤抖起来，他觉得羞愧的想死，不仅在这种场合里做着下流的事，还要被吉尔伽美什如此玩弄。

「吉尔......」阿尔托利斯操持着哭腔小声开口请求道，「不要这样，求你快松手......」

吉尔伽美什斜着眼睛看着他，她又将嘴唇往那东西处靠近了些，从被蹭掉了些许口红的唇瓣里吐出热气，不偏不倚全数喷打在上面。她勾起了笑，指尖也开始在洞口处打着转：「哼......我可听不见这种蚊子一样的声音。」

「哈......哈......吉尔伽美什——」他急促的喘息与发红的身体让吉尔伽美什感到快乐，阿尔托利斯小声的吼出来，汗水从他的脸颊与喉结处滚下，随后经由下巴滑落或是隐没在白色的衬衫中。他朝后仰起身体，喉口处也不正常的上下滚动，「会被别人听见，吉尔伽美什，求你把手指移开,嗯......」

他忘了吉尔伽美什这个女人是有多么的不在乎颜面，或是说，在吉尔伽美什眼里这种事情丝毫不值得羞愧。

女人仍不为所动的在穴口处打转，甚至再次张开嘴，在滚烫发胀的物什上落下许多的吻。于是出现了如此滑稽的一幕——阿尔托利斯的性器上有着女人的口红印，这是魔鬼在羊皮纸上签署的姓与名。

「瞧，」她魅惑地将唇角靠在上面，用那双仿佛藏匿了无数情欲的眼睛看着阿尔托利斯的眼睛，「这家伙可没你这样不诚实。」

他屈服了，潘德拉贡家引以为傲且知书达理的乖孩子阿尔托利斯向自己的欲望低了头。感到满意的恶魔总算松开了扼住男孩脖子的手，得以喘息的身体在顷刻之间就把情欲宣泄出来。浊白的粘液脱离容器的同时在这窄小的地方弥漫开味道来，他挺直了腰部，吐息也变得浊重而明显。阿尔托利斯的眼角泛出一些泪水，他拼命呼吸着想要平复胸腔剧烈的起伏，舒适的快感爬遍了五脏六腑，最终从嘴角泄出黏腻的哼声。

阿尔托利斯冷静下来后从旁边抽出了一张纸，想擦去器物上的口红印的手被吉尔伽美什抓住，女人用拇指划掉嘴角最后的一点粘液后说道：「留着它去上课。」

阿尔托利斯听着课，却觉得脑袋发昏，他似乎能感受到唇印的炽热一般坐立不安。即使知道没有人能透过黑色的制服裤子看到那些东西，但他总是对别人投来的视线感到不安。

他总是想到吉尔伽美什的嘴巴和眼睛，男孩在纸上出神的画着。这一点也没错，吉尔伽美什一定是从地狱来的恶魔。

01.门外

潘德拉贡与埃利什是商业界著名的巨头，而两方的创始人尤瑟·潘德拉贡与卢加尔班达·埃利什是少年时期就认识的好友。只是那位与尤瑟并称天才的商业家在两年前的车祸中死去了，而现在卢加尔班达的遗产都已经归顺到他的女儿吉尔伽美什名下。

在吉尔伽美什还小的时候，卢加尔班达常常会带她到潘德拉贡家里。尤瑟对这个孩子的印象算不上好，但不可否认的是吉尔伽美什拥有比她父亲更令人讶异的才能。

吉尔伽美什高傲刻薄且放浪，但这些令人不快的地方往往都会被那张漂亮的脸蛋给淡化。她可以说是一个无情的女人，沉溺于享乐与肉欲之中，却又很快的踹开那些对她死心塌地的家伙们。

尤瑟止住了倒茶的动作，眼神中糅杂了些许无奈，他把茶推到吉尔伽美什的旁边，有些责怪的开口：「吉尔伽美什，你该适度些了。」

女人交叠的双腿放松一般换了位置，火红色的紧身短裙贴着她丰满的胸脯，窄小的腰与圆润的臀部。她稍稍弯下身体拿起面前的茶杯，丝毫不在乎裙下风光的泄露。吉尔伽美什象征性地抿了一口，才开口反驳尤瑟：「那些杂种能得到我的青睐才应该感激淋涕才对，」她的双手环住了胸脯，漂亮的乳房被手臂挤压后显得更为惊人，「那些爱嚼舌根的家伙还能苟延残喘地活下去就该知足了。」

「对了，尤瑟，」她的神色变得温和了些，「阿尔托利斯那家伙呢？」

......

  
阿尔托利斯的手几乎要把笔捏碎一般，墨水已经从笔尖渗出，在纸上渲染开黑色的块。他额角上开始因为笼罩在身上薄薄的一层热气而冒出了细密的汗，男孩的脸颊呈现出不健康的潮红，而被紧紧咬住的下唇则是防止丑事被解开的锁。

他已经在竭尽全力去忽视身后的家伙，还有那双从后背滑进衣服的手。阿尔托利斯的眼睛死死地盯着面前的书籍，可那似乎烧着热炭的指尖总会巧妙地掐住时间去逗弄阿尔托利斯的乳尖。他的注意力也是被这可耻的动作给击溃地不成样子 ，只能更加用力地去捏手里的笔来缓解暧昧的情愫。

他的心被吊在悬崖的边上。

若是房间的门被打开了......阿尔托利斯的喉咙溢出一丝轻哼，要是父亲看到了这幅场面——

「阿尔托利斯可真是个不折不扣的虚伪者。」吉尔伽美什咬着他的耳廓喃喃，唇蜜的香味与浓厚的香水味几乎是贴着脸颊而后钻进了他的鼻腔里。她的左手松开了乳尖，用指腹粘着男孩的肌肤顺势而下，轻轻抵在阿尔托利斯的下身。

他羞愤地想要抓起吉尔伽美什的手甩到旁边，可这狡猾的家伙却已经先行一步轻揉起来。

舒适的麻痒感一下爬上了身体，他简直恨死了自己，被情欲如此玩弄于股掌之间。脑子里读过的书，其中的礼义廉耻与叫嚣的那家伙同时变成了两把锯子从头和尾开始割去。他觉得有种摸不着的感觉笼罩了整个头部，以至于让阿尔托利斯自己觉得昏沉的要命。

「瞧我们的好好小子阿尔托利斯，把学校的书丢在旁边却和我做这些事情。」吉尔伽美什绕到他的面前调侃，红酒似的眼眸荡漾着的是压不下的妩媚，「也许我更应该把尤瑟那家伙喊进来看看他的好儿子。

「彬彬有礼的小先生，你说是吗？」她的指腹扫过阿尔托利斯的唇瓣，看着他几乎黑了一个度的脸而感到一种难以言喻的快感。女人大胆的用后背对着他，十指扣住了桌子突出的边，将穴口对着男孩的物什后直挺挺地坐下去。

她似乎是舒适地吐出口气，没等阿尔托利斯反应过来便自顾自地动起了腰，吉尔伽美什知道怎么样对付男人，就如同她知道怎么让自己得到最大的快感一样。果不其然让身后的人一下乱了神，他甚至没忍住呻吟。

他受不了吉尔伽美什这样的刺激，于是用双手钳制住女人的腰部。被猛然拉下的家伙的内里让冲击撞得失了神，扣在桌边的手指狠狠往下压，细碎撩人的声线毫无预兆的迸裂在这个房间。

「啊......嗯哈......」

烧起的麻痒让吉尔伽美什突然变得不耐烦，她想要离开，却被阿尔托利斯死死按住。他喘着气，把下巴垫在女人的肩上缓了好一会才开口，「不要动......」他在吉尔伽美什的侧颈部开始吻下去，温热的鼻息喷打在上面晕出一片水渍。

「嗯......都说了不要动......」他任由自己的身体操纵意识，用犬齿衔起一片脖颈的皮，而后收紧了放在腰部的手，身体狠狠的往上撞。女人的挣扎幅度果然变小了许多，阿尔托利斯缓缓睁开眼睛，看见的是吉尔伽美什挺起的漂亮背部。「吉尔，你刚才太快了些......我们慢一点好吗？我不想被父亲知道这件事。」

她就知道阿尔托利斯还在为自己刚才的挑衅置气。

「吉尔，」他像是在谈判一般，虽然身形与年龄仍不算成熟，但却已经能听出那股沉稳的味道，「如果你答应我动作小一些，我们就可以继续了。好吗？」

「哈......真敢开口啊，阿尔托利斯。」她笑，「好啊，如果你还忍得住的话。」

就像是为了印证吉尔伽美什的话一般，阿尔托利斯在逐渐变得明显的情欲中几乎控制不了自己的动作。他扶着吉尔伽美什的腰，任凭汗珠从发角砸下她的腰，他的脑子几乎一片空白，阿尔托利斯抽出了器物后又将整个没入吉尔伽美什的身体里。他的嘴半张着，喉咙也发出了不清楚的声音。

阿尔托利斯满脑子都是女人的娇喘，他想要释放自己。

恶魔。

「吉尔......哈，伽美什......」他低下头用濡湿的舌头舔舐女人光滑的后颈，似乎是咬牙切齿，又或者是被欲望吞噬而断断续续的说道，「要到外面......去吗？」

所有人公认的好孩子，这个漂亮金发的男孩，在女人的默许下把浊白的液体从顶端送到了她的身体里。他在喘息着，眼神朦胧，任由口腔里的唾液顺着下巴流出。

她转身把阿尔托利斯压在身下，从下体缓缓流淌出来的液体滴在他的性器上。吉尔伽美什眯起眼睛，俯下身子用牙齿咬住他的乳尖，「感恩戴德吧，你这家伙。」

End


End file.
